The Ninja Way
by FemJiraiya
Summary: Hinata's quiet, shy, and in more than one dangerous situation. Can someone save her before it's too late? Or will Hinata find the courage to save herself? And what will he do when he finds out what's been going on? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Fate Can Be Cruel

Hinata walked through the halls again clutching her books to her, she dared to glance up at the golden haired boy. Naruto Uzumaki, quarter back... Star of the football team. He was walking her way with his friends. Sasuke Uchiha, running back. Sakura Haruno, head cheerleader. Hinata's heart sped up as he neared and she wanted to say something to him, anything, but as he neared her she ducked her head down.

As they passed her by she couldn't help but turn to watch the three of them go. Her heart ached to tell him she loved him, that she had since grade school. Would he never notice her? She sighed, 'Not if you never get the courage to say hello' was her thought. The teachers didn't really like him but she had felt they had never really given him a chance.

Apparently, something had happened when he was just a child, something to do with his father being murdered. The whole town tended to give Naruto a wide berth. Almost as if they too were afraid to talk with him. Hinata didn't care, Naruto had to have noticed the different treatment, but he never gave in to depression. She had never seen him angry, obnoxious definitely. Certainly lonely, but never angry... at least not like her father's anger. Hinata closed her eyes to block the bout of fear that threatened to rise.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" came a quiet voice beside her startling Hinata.

"Shino! Yes, I'm fine. I... I was just resting a moment."

Hinata looked to her best friend, he always wore that over sized coat. Hinata smiled. Ever since they were kids they had been drawn together. He was always playing with spiders and other bugs since she had known him. Since his fascination with the creatures continued all the way to high school not many of the others wanted to get near him. Especially since that day in eighth grade.

They had been standing in line for lunch when the girl in front of them happened to look back and see five spiders crawling out from the inside of his jacket. She had screamed so loud, Hinata giggled at the memory. Shino lifted an eyebrow and Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"Are we going to walk home together today?" Shino asked as they headed to their own lockers.

"Sure, wasn't Kiba going to walk with us?" she asked as she put the combination to her locker in and opened the door. SMACK!

"Oh, Kiba! I-I-I'm so...so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked as she knelt beside her friend currently sitting on the floor holding his nose. He suddenly grinned at her and Hinata slapped him on the shoulder.

"That's not funny, Kiba!"

Kiba burst out laughing, "Your reaction was priceless!"

Hinata looked over at Shino for some assistance but even he appeared to have an amused look on his face. Sometimes it was hard to tell because of his coat and sunglasses, but Hinata had known him long enough to know that he was indeed smiling behind his jacket. She gave him a pointed look.

"Oh, come on, Hinata," Kiba said helping her back to her feet, "It's only a little bit of fun and you fall for it every time."

Hinata relented with a small smile, "That's because you always time it so perfectly and I worry about my boys."

She looked from the silent Shino to the ever boisterous Kiba. He didn't fit in either with his unusual fang like teeth and lack of manners. It didn't help either that he liked to suddenly bark at people walking through the hallways. He had even snuck in his dog, Akamaru, several times. Often the little white dog would wait for them outside the school. The three of them were something like the outcasts. No one really knew what to make of them. Sometimes though, Shikamaru and Chouji would hang out with them at lunch. Hinata kind of figured they only did that when Shikamaru and Chouji didn't want to be bothered.

Shikamaru was incredibly smart but rather lazy and would often skip class. He could always be found though on the top of the school staring into the sky. Chouji usually followed him. The two of them had been friends since kindergarten. Then, there was Ino. Ino was usually the reason Shikamaru and Chouji would seek the three of them out as she always seemed to be yelling at the two of them. There was some family history with their parents but Hinata didn't really know much about that. For as long as Shikamaru and Chouji had been friends Ino had been there yelling at them for some reason or another. It was odd, but the two boys never told her to go away when she began yelling. In some weird way, Ino and those two were really close friends even if she did annoy them.

"You ready?" Kiba asked as she grabbed her backpack. Hinata nodded and the three of them headed back through the halls to leave school. Kiba was explaining something to Shino but Hinata tuned them out as they walked. It was comforting hearing their voices but Hinata always dreaded this time of the day. The closer she got to home the more worked up she became.

"...What do you think, Hinata?" she was shaken out of her own world as Kiba put a hand on her shoulder. Hinata's eyes came back into focus.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, Kiba. What were you asking?"

Shino and Kiba shared a look over Hinata's head. They understood. They knew she didn't want to go home and they knew why.

"What? What is it? Is there something on me?" Hinata asked as she looked from one to the other.

Kiba suddenly grinned and poked her in the side, "Yea, right here...and here... and here too."

Hinata laughed wiggling away from him to hide closer to Shino, "Kiba!"

"And here too, Hinata," Shino said as he poked her other shoulder. She laughed and the three of them continued walking down the road. Hinata hooked her arms through each of theirs.

"Thank you. Kiba. Shino."

Kiba nudged her shoulder with his own, "For what?"

"For always being there for me when... for always being there for me."

"That's what friends are for, Hina," Shino said quietly and lightly squeezed her arm with his own in reassurance. As they neared her block she released their arms and the three put space in between each other. This was so her father wouldn't have anything to complain about should he be watching. Hinata walked up to the stairs and stopped. She stared at the door.

Kiba and Shino stopped just passed her house and looked back, "Hey, Hina..."

She turned back to look at her two friends. She waved to them and slowly made her way to the door. Kiba began barking and suddenly she felt more at ease. If anything happened she knew she could count on Kiba and Shino to be there for her. They were her support, her rock to cling to when her whole world was turning upside down. All the world thought they were crazy, and yet... they were the only ones keeping her sane.

Walking through the house as quietly as she could, Hinata headed right for her room. If she was quiet enough, didn't make much of a fuss about being home then her father wouldn't notice her right away. She was almost to her door, her hand reaching for the door knob when what she dreaded most happened.

"Hinata."

She turned towards him and kept her head bowed, "Yes, Father?"

She kept her eyes downcast as he approached, towering over her.

"I called your teachers today. Your math teacher says that didn't do so well on your last test."

"Forgive me, I will try harder next time."

"You will learn, Hinata, that life doesn't give you second chances. Luckily for you I have arranged for you to retake your test tomorrow," he turned and looking over his shoulder gave her the look she knew so well, "Do not disappoint me again."

"Yes, Sir," she whispered and thanked whatever god that was out there that he was in a good mood today. Hinata waited until he was around the corner before entering her room. She dropped on the bed in relief. All of her muscles hurt from being tensed for so long.

She had thought about leaving this house for so long it was just a dream. She had tried to leave once before and Hiashi had found her. Had beaten her and dragged her back home. He would always find her. She had a certain responsibility as a Hyuuga and she would not embarrass him again. That night he had stolen something from her. Something precious. Where once she had been adventurous and curious, now she was subdued and cautious. She knew the world was cruel, knew it first hand.

* * *

The next day Hinata rushed out the door just as Kiba and Shino got to the front of her house.

"I'm sorry, I woke up late."  
"No big deal, Hina. We just got here, right bug boy?"

"I've asked you not to call me that."

The three began their walk to school. Shino and Kiba both keeping a close eye on Hinata. Both worried about her as they bantered back and forth more for her sake.

"Stow it, Arachnid. So, Hinata... What do you want to do after school today?"

"I've got to stay after and take a test."

"Oh, man, we have a test today?" Kiba asked.

"No... I didn't do quite so well on it last week so Mr. Sarutobi is letting me retake it today."

Shino and Kiba shared a look of worry.

"Hinata, you got a B on that test. Do you know what I got on that test? Hmm? A big old D. You know how excited I was that I even passed the test?"

Hinata laughed, "If you like I can help you study for the next one."

"Only you would consider a D as a passing grade," Shino sniped.

"Damn straight! You got something to say about it?" Kiba asked with a growl.

Hinata smiled at the two of them and wondered briefly, 'These two keep me sane?'

Kiba looked over at Hinata grinning and relaxed a little. Both Shino and he had noted no evidence of tears. Her eyes weren't puffy and that was good news. Kiba shot her a 100 watt smile before sliding over to her and throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"So, Hinata... Babe... The homecoming dance is coming up in like 2 weeks 3 days13 hours and 29 minutes... Not that I've been counting or anything."  
Hinata giggled and Shino rolled his eyes.

"You down?"

"I'll be there if that's what you mean," she said with a twinkle in her eye and sailed passed Kiba. She turned a short distance to look back at him and had to laugh again. Kiba stood there with his jaw dropped, an exaggerated hand over his heart, the other reaching for the sky, "I'm coming, Elizabeth!"

Hinata snickered as Shino pushed Kiba over and all three of them began to laugh.

"You guys! We're going to be late for school!" Hinata laughed and the three of them ran the rest of the way there. Busting through the door just as the bell rang for the kids to get to class. They stopped to catch their breath. Unable to do so with more laughter. Two girls eyed them strangely and rushed to walk passed them. Kiba growled and barked at them as they picked up speed.

"Mr. Inuzuka!" came a commanding voice. The three of them suddenly stood serious, trying not to crack smiles.

"Yes, Miss Tsunade?" Kiba managed with just a slight twitch.

The principal made her way over to them, "What have I told you about barking in my hallways?"

Kiba very nearly lost it at 'my hallways' but held it together, "That I might spook the chickens, Miss Tsunade?"

"You... in my office, now! And you two... get to class."

Hinata looked worriedly as Kiba started towards the office.

"Hey! Hinata, Shino! I'll catch you guys at lunch."

"Behave Kiba," came from Shino as Hinata chewed on her bottom lip.

"You know me," was his reply.

Shino muttered, "That's what I'm afraid of," as he and Hinata headed towards their first class.

"Kiba won't be kicked out will he?" Hinata asked as they entered the class room and found their seats at the back of the room.

"Most unlikely, Hinata. We are not rid of him just yet."

"Good morning, Class!" came the sultry female voice that marked Hinata's favorite teacher.

"Good morning, Miss Kurenai," came the class response in almost perfect unison.

Hinata pulled out her homework and waited for Miss Kurenai to go through the class agenda. She always felt perfectly safe with this teacher. Almost like she could tell her everything and everything would be okay. She had never gotten up the courage to do so but it was nice to feel it. Miss Kurenai was very caring and everyone in the school loved her. Including Kiba who was convinced he was in love with her. He had a tendency to do extra in the class due to the crush he had on the teacher and he was actually passing with a B.

'If he put the same effort into all of his classes he could pass them all,' was Hinata's thought as she opened her book to the page number the teacher called out. She looked over at Shino who was currently fascinated by an inch worm crawling down his jacket sleeve. Hinata smiled before focusing back on the task at hand. It wasn't long before she was lost in her studies.

Before she knew it the bell rang signaling that it was time to go to the next class. Hinata let her eyes readjust to everything around her and began packing up her books.

"Remember to answer the questions at the end of the chapter. Enjoy the weekend. Reports on my desk by Tuesday!" Kurenai called after the students who rushed out of her classroom. She shook her head. The same thing everyday. Hinata and Shino were the last to leave the class.

"Oh, Hinata... Could you stay after a few minutes? There's something I would like to talk to you about."

Hinata blanched and looked to Shino for help.

"I'll wait for you outside, okay?" Shino whispered and nudged her towards their teacher before leaving the classroom. The door closing behind him.

"Is everything okay, Miss Kurenai?"

"Everything is wonderful, Hinata. Don't worry I only asked you to stay behind because I was wondering if you would be interested in helping another student?"

"H-help another student?"

"Yes, they need a tutor or they are going to fail my class. I know you're busy but I was hoping you could find some time to help them out. It would mean extra credit for you."

"I s-sup-pose I could tu-tutor them after school," Hinata stammered.

Kurenai broke into a smile, "I knew I could count on you, Hinata."

The classroom door swung open and as Hinata turned to see who it was Kurenai's voice rang in her ears.

"There he is now. Naruto, could you come here a minute? I'd like you to meet your new English tutor..."

Hinata's eyes locked onto Naruto and widened in complete shock. As she heard Kurenai tell Naruto she would be his tutor her world tilted.

"Hinata!" was the last thing she heard as her world went black and she crumpled to the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What could Kiba be doing in Tsunade's office for so long? Is there a principal/student relationship going on? I hope not, I would hate have to break some kid's legs for moving in on MY Tsunade! Then, again... I think I might feel sorry for any man that dates... *THWACK*

**Tsunade:** That's quite enought out of you.

*groans*

**Tsunade:** Big baby... I didn't even hit you that hard. *walks away*

Picture done by Warum from Deviant Art.


	2. Some Friendly Advice

"Hinata... Come on, Honey. Wake up," came a soothing voice as Hinata started to stir. There was so much noise going on, Hinata struggled to focus. She could hear...Kiba.

"What did you do, Golden Boy?" he growled low, his features twisted into anger.

"I didn't do anything, Moron! She passed out all on her own," came Naruto's heated reply.

Somewhere close by she heard another lady talking on the phone.

"Yes, I would like to speak with, Mr. Hiashi Hyuuga, please," a slight pause, "Oh, this is..."

"That would not be a very wise move," was from Shino and she could only assume that he had disconnected the phone due to the sudden outrage coming from the secretary.

"Mr. Aburame! What do YOU think you're doing?!"

Hinata thought she might start hyperventilating. Panic was rising up within her swiftly as Naruto and Kiba looked close to beating each other senseless. Shino was having a staring contest with an outraged secretary. Hinata shut her eyes tight and covered her ears. Kurenai put a soothing hand on Hinata's shoulder and looked over her shoulder at the commotion behind her. Her eyes piercing through the tension.

"What in the hell is going on in my office?" Tsunade demanded as she suddenly walked in and looked around at each of them in turn. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Shino and Kiba glanced over at Hinata at the same time, both moving forward at the same time.

"Stop! Right where you are, Mr. Inuzuka... Mr. Aburame," she commanded, "Naruto Uzumaki, you will return to class until I call for you, understood?"

He tucked his hands in his pockets, looked over at Hinata a moment, "Yea, whatever."

Looking at her secretary who was currently trying to plug the phones back in, "Who were you calling?"

"Hinata's father," came the reply.

"Why?"

"I can answer that, Tsunade," came Kurenai's response as she stood and moved closer to the principal.

Tsunade glanced over Kurenai's shoulder as the two boys snuck closer to Hinata, sitting on either side of her on the bench. She narrowed her eyes.

"Miss Hinata was feeling a bit light-headed in my classroom and had a small fainting spell. She's going to be just fine."

Tsunade's eyes softened a bit noting the way Hinata hid against Shino's shoulder, and clung to Kiba's hand as if it were her lifeline.

"Mr. Inuzuka... Mr. Aburame. Please return to class. Miss Hyuuga would you mind stepping into my office?"

Shino and Kiba both looked like they were ready to argue and stand their ground.

"Don't worry, Boys," Kurenai said as she moved closer to the three of them, "I'll look after her."

Shino looked over at Kiba who nodded and the two of them stood.

"We'll see you next class, Hinata. Don't worry too much," Shino whispered.

"I'll give them rabies, I swear. Just say the word, Hinata, and I'll bite them all," Kiba said causing Hinata to smile a little. The two of them left the office together and Tsunade gestured to her office. Waiting for Kurenai and Hinata to enter, Tsunade looked back over her shoulder at the secretary.

"Put a hold on that phone call, Shizune," she said and the woman nodded before putting the phone back on its hook.

* * *

While Tsunade was speaking with Hinata, Shino and Kiba caught up with Naruto at his locker. Naruto opened his locker and Kiba slammed it closed as Shino moved to the other side of him.

"What?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes at Kiba in front of him and glanced at Shino to his side.

"Just a friendly word of advice, Golden Boy..." Kiba mocked with his hand on the locker door.

Naruto shook his head a little indicating he didn't understand.

Shino took his sunglasses off and folded them into his pocket, "What my faithful canine colleague is trying to get across to you is... It would be a very bad decision on your part to relay any of this information to anyone."

"...Ever," Kiba piped up, "Or my eight legged friend here and I will dig you a grave so deep they'll be displaying your bones in a museum by the time you're found."

"Understood?"

Naruto stepped a little closer to Kiba baring his own teeth, "You threatening me, Pound Puppy?"

Kiba growled, "What did you call me?"

Shino reached for Naruto ready to defend his friend.

"What is going on here?" came a gruff male voice.

"It's all good, Mr. Sarutobi. We were just headed back to class," Kiba said slowly and pushed against Naruto with his shoulder, "Catch you later, Golden Boy."

Shino replaced his sunglasses and fell in to step beside Kiba as they walked down the hallway. Asuma looked from them to Naruto.

"Were they bothering you, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, Sir. We were just having a friendly chat."

Asuma raised an eyebrow at that, "Go on back to class then."

Naruto nodded and turned to go down another hallway.

* * *

"Hinata, is there a reason Shino didn't want Shizune to call your father?" Tsunade asked as she sat on the edge of her desk.

Hinata shook her head, "He's just so busy during the day that I didn't want him bothered at work."

Kurenai wrapped an arm around Hinata and squeezed as she spoke very softly, "You know, Hinata, if your father is in anyway mistreating you then you can tell us and we can help you."

Hinata looked down at the ground, "I-It's not... Th-there's no reason to be con-concerned, really. My father wor... works very hard to support our family, I just didn't want him to be bothered at work is all."

Tsunade and Kurenai shared a brief look that obviously said they didn't believe her but Hinata stood firm on what she told them.

"Are you feeling better, Hinata?" Kurenai asked and Hinata nodded.

"Very well, why don't you hang out in the library until the next bell ring?" Tsunade suggested. Hinata nodded and rushed out of the office, thankful to be away from their questions.

Kurenai looked at Tsunade, "There's something going on here."

"I know," Tsunade said walking back around her desk to sit in her chair, "An investigation might make things worse for Hinata at home. If it is indeed a problem like we're both thinking."

"Hinata has always been rather withdrawn but she's smart and kind. If I find out he really is hurting her, so help me I'll..."

"What? There's nothing we can do until Hinata is ready to talk to one of us. We can't assume it's her father either. It could be someone else."

"Come on, Tsunade. The girl was practically shaking like a leaf when she heard Shizune calling her father!"

Tsunade closed her eyes and put her fingertips together thinking, "Doesn't Hinata have a cousin?"

Kurenai thought a moment, "Neji Hyuuga. He's a Senior but he's never even looked her way much less spoken with her while she's at school. At least not that I've noticed."

"Our best bet is going to be to either get a confession from Hinata... Or get one of her friends to do it for her."

"You mean Shino or Kiba?"

"They do appear to be the closest to her. What do you think the chances are that one of them will tell us what's going on?"

Kurenai looked to the door, "I don't know. On one hand they are very protective of her and might say something just to help her get out of the home but on the other they might clam up. It's possible they won't say anything because they know she wouldn't want them too."

"Hmm, it's worth a shot. I won't do anything more today, but keep an eye on Hinata and let me know if you notice anything, Kurenai."

Kurenai nodded and walked to the door. She paused and looked back, "If... If we do find out what's going on and it is as bad as you and I are thinking. We get her out of that house... Immediately. She can come live with me."

Tsunade wasn't surprised by the request. It wasn't the first time Kurenai had taken in a kid with problems. She nodded and watched as Kurenai left her office.

"Hinata Hyuuga," she said considering her options.

* * *

Hinata had never been more grateful for the end of the school day until she remembered the test. She hid out in the library until she was sure everyone had gone before braving the hallway. Seeing no one in her immediate vicinity she hugged her bag to her chest and made a break for Mr. Sarutobi's room. Only to run smack into Naruto. Hinata fell to the floor, her bag spilling its contents.

"Whoa, Hinata," immediately kneeling down beside her, "Don't pass out," He said with a grin. Hinata stared at him dumbfounded.

As he started gathering her things from the floor he paused, "It was a joke."

"Oh," Hinata said and mentally shook herself before helping gather her papers, "I-I'm s-sorry for … for earlier and for j-just now."

Naruto smiled and helped her up, "Don't worry about it. If someone like you could run into me and knock me down I wouldn't be much of a football player, would I?"

"I-I suppose n-not," she said and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yo, Naruto! We're headed down to the field! What's the hold up?" came a voice from down the hallway. Hinata blushed as she realized she was still blocking his way and stepped to the side.

"I'll be right there!," he hollered and then quieter, "Look, Hinata... Miss Kurenai says you're just about the only one who could help me pass her English class. You don't mind still being my tutor do you?"

Hinata stared at him in surprise, her mouth slightly open.

"Idiot! You're going to get us double drills!" Sasuke called again.

"Alright! Alright!," Naruto called back, "Hey, um... About today. Don't worry about passing out. I do it all the time at practice. Glad to see your feeling better," he started running down the hallway backwards, "I gotta go but what say you and I get together sometime next week. You can tell me if I'm completely hopeless or not."

Hinata managed to nod just before he disappeared with Sasuke and Sakura around the corner. She stared after him wondering if she was really dreaming or not. He... He was glad she was feeling better.

Asuma poked his head outside of his classroom to see what Hinata had been staring at for the passed five minutes. He looked from the hallway to her.

"Earth to Hinata... You ready to retake your test?"

"He noticed me," she whispered to herself and hugged her bag to her chest as a moment of giddiness overwhelmed her.

Asuma scratched his head and thought, 'Teenage girls. Never be able to understand them.'

"Hinata," he said again and touched her shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

"Oh, Mr. Sarutobi, hi."

He smiled, "Glad to have you back on Earth."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing. Just the ramblings of an old man. You ready to take your test again?"

Hinata nodded and as they entered the classroom she took one last look down the empty hallway.

* * *

Hinata left the school in such a happy mood that she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, Hinata, who turned on the lights? Shino, you got an extra set of sunglasses?"

Hinata laughed, "You guys didn't have to wait around for me. I could have walked home by myself."

"Yea, you see I was already to go home but Akamaru here wouldn't budge until he got to see you. Isn't that right, boy?"

The white dog barked and Hinata bent down and scratched his ears.

"You're such a good puppy," she cooed and let the puppy jump into her arms. She twirled once as they began walking. Shino and Kiba looked at each other. It had been such a long time since they had seen her so openly happy.

"Did well on your test, did you?" Kiba asked grinning.

"Full marks!" she said with a smile.

"That is wonderful, Hina," Shino said and the three of them bantered back and forth.

* * *

Naruto stood at the edge of the field and watched the three of them. He could see Hinata's smile from here. It was the first time he had actually seen her do so. Not that he had paid close attention to her before, but he didn't think he would ever forget it.

"Uzumaki! Get your ass over here! What you think this is... Social Hour?"

Naruto grinned and raced over to his coach, "I'm just waiting for the tea and scones, Sir!"

The team all cracked up laughing, "Alright, alright! That little remark earned you guys 10 laps around the field. Get moving!"

Jiraiya grinned as he heard their protests and groans before starting to jog around the field. He looked briefly to where Naruto had been staring, watching three kids disappear from view, before looking back down at his clipboard.

"Pick up the pace, Girls! I don't want to be here all night!" He hollered at them.

"Got a hot date, Coach?" came the response.

Jiraiya grinned, "I've always got a hot date, Akimichi!"

"Yea, but does she know about it too, Coach?"

The team cracked up laughing again as they finished up their laps. Jiraiya blew his whistle and they headed his direction.

"Alright, alright. Settle down. Great practice. Remember we have a game next Friday so be sure to wear your jerseys to school. Now, everyone hit the showers and go home," he said and as they headed that way he called out, "Uchiha... I know that was you. You've earned double drills for Monday."

"Hoo rah, Coach. I need the running practice."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Get out of here."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have to tell you guys that the 'Pound Puppy' comment caught even me by surprise and I've been cackling over it ever since. I do so hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am as I write it. I've been wanting to write a Naruto and Hinata story for quite some time but to be honest I was struggling with it. *sigh* It's such a rough life doing research. So horrible. You wouldn't believe the amount of hours upon hours that I sacrificed to study the curves... I mean the muscles... *silent but for the crickets* It was just... so har-

**Tsunade:** You continue with that sentence and I'm going to hit you again.

Tsunade! How long have you been standing there?'

**Tsunade:** Long enough to know you're up to no good. Besides you promised me a bottle of Sake and a game of cards.

So I did. Well, come on in, my dear and-

**Tsunade:** Don't bother. There's not enough alcohol in Konoha for me to let you do research on me.

T.T ... Why do you have to be so mean?


	3. Monday, Monday

The weekend seemed to fly by as Hinata woke to a beautiful Monday morning. Smiling, giddy, she twirled once as she skipped to her closet. She picked out her favorite outfit and nearly danced into the bathroom. As she showered she hummed. Would today be the day that she got to tutor Naruto? She almost slipped in the shower twice as she rushed. Her heart was light and she felt like the whole world was sunshine.

She had nearly forgotten the black cloud that was her father until she headed down the hallway with her books and he turned the corner to stand in front of her. Immediately it seemed her heart stopped and instantly she was looking at the floor.

"H-hello, Fa-father."

"Off to school, are you?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Good. Some of my business partners are coming over to dinner tonight so I will have a car pick you up after school today. Do not make him wait."

"Oh, but Fath-..." she squeaked as she realized what she had done. The air became heavy and she found it hard to breath but she dared not meet his angry gaze.

"Is there some reason why you would have to stay after school?" his voice had gone quiet.

"I-I... My, my tea-teacher..."

"For god sakes, Hinata! Spit it out already!" he barked impatiently.

She jumped slightly at his raised voice, her whole body beginning to shake.

"Miss Kurenai... asked.. asked me to... tu-tutor someone for, for extra credit," she managed on the verge of tears.

"I see and I suppose you told this teacher you would."

"Yes, Sir."

"A Hyuuga's word is law so you will tutor this student but, Hinata, your time will be limited to 1 hour. I will not make my partners wait any longer than that, is that understood?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Good. Now, go wait in the car. I will drive you to school."

If it was possible, Hinata blanched even further and nodded her head.

"Mr. Hyuuga?" came an older woman's voice from somewhere Hinata could not see.

"Yes, Shota?"

"Sir, you have a phone call in your private studies."

Hiashi looked at Hinata with disgust before turning on his heel to face the lady.

"Make sure she gets to school on time."

"Yes, Sir," the older woman said and waited for the sound of his footsteps to fade into the distance. She walked over to Hinata, "Come, Hinata. You don't want to keep your friends waiting."

Hinata hugged onto Shota, "Th-thank y-you."

Shota indulged her with a quick hug before directing her outside the house.

"Hurry now, or your father will have my head."

Hinata nodded and rushed down the steps. She could see Kiba and Shino further up the road dragging their feet. Pretending not to look back towards the house. She ran towards them, eyes on the ground as she tried to compose herself. As she reached them she slowed her pace.

"S-sorry, guys. I didn't m-mean to make you wait."

"Me, waiting? I wasn't waiting, were you waiting, Shino."

"Yes, it's quite alright though. It gives me more time to look for spiders."

Kiba tossed him a look, Shino shrugged as they made their way towards school.

"So, Hinata... Bug boy and I have been thinking."

She looked cautiously from one to the other with a worried look.

"We would like to know if you told Miss Tsunade..."

"...about your..."  
"...situation."

Hinata looked horrified for a moment, "I couldn't do that," she paused, "I don't want anyone to worry about me. I don't want them to look down on me just because of... of that. I work very hard at my grades. I don't want anyone to say the teachers take it easy on me because of something like this," she paused again.

Shino reached for her hand, "Don't worry, Miss Hinata. We just want you happy."

Hinata squeezed his hand and took Kiba's with her other one, "As long as I have you guys I'll always be at least a little happy."

Kiba and Shino looked over at each other. As they had walked towards her house together they had argued over whether or not to say something to Miss Kurenai or Miss Tsunade. Kiba arguing that if they couldn't do anything to help her then it would just make things worse for Hinata while Shino had argued that a chance for her to be out from under his clutches was a chance worth taking.

They entered the school and Shino noted that Tsunade had been watching for them. Kiba looked to where Shino nodded to.

"I have to go to my locker first, I'll meet you in class, Shino. See you later, Kiba," Hinata smiled slightly and rushed off into the crowd. Kiba and Shino were having a heated argument at they stared at one another. Neither said a word. Kiba shook his head slightly as if to say, "Don't do it."

Tsunade watched the exchange with one eyebrow raised. She was certain their mouths weren't moving but from the looks of things they were having a heated debate. She had seen Kiba look her way but most students look around for teachers or the principal before doing something they weren't supposed to. 'Now,' she thought, 'which one would be the one to spill.' Kiba was short tempered but very loyal. Shino on the other hand was hard to read but he seemed to be the more sensible one. Chewing on her lip she decided to take a chance on the one she knew less about.

Opening the door to the office, "Mr. Aburame, could I have a moment with you?"

Both boys looked over at her. Shino started towards and was stopped by Kiba with a hand on his chest. Something was whispered heatedly to Shino that made him tense up. Tsunade suddenly realized she may have made a mistake by calling him out now as Shino shoved against Kiba's shoulder. Just as she started out the door towards the two boys Kiba balled his right hand into a fist and full out punched Shino in the back of the head.

Off balance a moment, Shino flew forward a little but snapped back before kicking Kiba in his side. Kiba growled and rushed Shino and the two boys fell to the floor each trying to gain the upper hand. Tsunade grabbed Shino by the back of his jacket as another person grabbed a hold of Kiba around the waist. The two boys seethed at each other.

"What's going on here?" Coach Jiraiya demanded. Neither boy said a word.

"Jiraiya, if you would, please take Kiba with you for a little bit. I will need to speak with him once I am done speaking with Shino."

"I'm assuming this scruffy thing is Kiba," he said as Kiba dangled at his side. Tsunade nodded.

"Alright, but don't be too long. I need to go over the plays for this Friday."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and led Shino towards her office. Jiraiya watched her go.

"You can put me down now," Kiba growled. Jiraiya looked down at him as if remembering he was still holding on to him.

"I could," he said and turned around towards the door.

"Let me guess, you're not going to."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Well, I had intended to but seems to me you have some more steam to blow off. So, you and I are headed out to the field."

Kiba scoffed, "Yea right. You can't be serious."

Jiraiya chuckled and dropped Kiba to the ground, "I'm completely serious. Look, boy..."

"Kiba," he said as he stood.

"Kiba, you can run off if you want to. Find some place to hide and lick your wounds but eventually Tsunade is going to come looking for both of us and it would be better if she found you with me. Now, what's it going to be? You going to hide or are you going beat the living crap out of that dummy over there?"

Kiba looked over to where he pointed.

"That's a football dummy. I don't play football," he growled.

"Such a shame too. I saw the way you tackled him. You have got some potential. You could sign up for the team."

"No chance in hell."

"Can't hack it can you?" Jiraiya poked at him. Kiba glared at him.

"I can hack anything you can dish out old man."

"Then, prove it. Tackle that dummy," Jiraiya said and for a moment Kiba hesitated.

"Why?"

"Because, son, you can beat the living crap out of that thing and not get into any trouble."

Kiba took off at a dead run and slammed into the dummy with his shoulder pushing it back several feet. Jiraiya looked surprised. He really did have potential. He moved closer to Kiba.

"Back up about ten feet and do it again. This time with your other shoulder."

Kiba didn't question it. It felt good to bash the dummy when he was worried about what decision Shino would make. How would it effect Hinata? He slammed into the dummy again. He thought about Hiashi and slammed into it again sending it further.

'Hot damn,' Jiraiya thought.

"Alright, that's enough of that. Let's try some other drills," Jiraiya said and started showing Kiba what to do when he called different commands.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tsunade's office, Tsunade stared at Shino from across her desk.

"Would you mind explaining to me what that was all about?"

"It would not be wise for me to do so at this moment."

Tsunade stared at Shino. It was the first time she noticed that he had a different way of speaking than most of the other students.

"And why is that?"

Shino lifted an eyebrow at that, "It might be better if you told me the reason you asked me in here today."

Tsunade leaned forward in her seat, "Alright, Mr. Aburame, if that is what you wish. I called you in here to speak with you about Hinata and since we are being so straight forward then I believe you know why."

"Yes, I believe I do know why."

"Then, you..."

"I will tell you this, Miss Tsunade. Yes, I care for both of my friends but at this moment I'm not too sure that it is the best time to try and explain... anything. I hope you can understand. I do not wish to make matters worse. The timing... it must be delicate."

Tsunade considered Shino, "You will tell me if things become unsafe," it was a statement.

Shino stood, "Do you enjoy reading, Miss Tsunade?"

"I do enjoy an occasional book or two."

He looked out her window, "I always enjoyed adventure books. Mighty warriors marching off to battle. Off to find the treasure, or to slay the dragon to rescue the beautiful princess. All those that tried before that were slain by the dragon until finally the right warrior comes along and he knows the nature of the beast. He knows what he's up against and though his foe is mighty he fights anyway to save her. Those, I think are the ones that mean the most."

Tsunade watched Shino walk out of her office. He had, without saying, that Hinata was in trouble but because he hadn't actually said it she couldn't do anything with it. What was that about the 'nature of the beast'. She looked at her desk. Then her eyes snapped up and she was up to her door.

"Shizune, get in here."

* * *

"Mr. Aburame, thank you for joining us today."

He nodded and made his way to his seat. Hinata looked at him questioningly but he merely nodded and opened his own book. After twenty minutes the bell rang for them to go to the next class. Hinata wanted to ask Shino about why he was so late but Miss Kurenai asked her to stay after class.

The day had begun so happy, what had happened to that? What more could the day throw at her?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I finally managed to find out where Naruto stashed my blank scrolls. So I've got a lot of back tracking to do. ^_^ All those stories I've witnessed that I haven't been able to write down. Wait til I get a hold of that kid. Anyways, this is the next chapter and I'm going to be working rapidly to catch up on my Ichi Ichi Paradise.


	4. You Think It's Wise?

Hinata hadn't seen Kiba all day and Shino wasn't offering any information. She felt uneasy and didn't know why. The last bell had rang twenty minutes ago but she couldn't walk home with her father sending his car around to pick her up. Shino hadn't stuck around either. Sitting outside on a bench she waited. She would not be tutoring Naruto today. Closing her eyes she was struggling to calm her rising panic.

It was barking that drew her out of herself. Opening her eyes she could see the familiar white dog running towards the school.

"Akamaru!" she said as the white dog jumped straight into her lap, "What are you doing here? Did you come to see me?"

Again he barked, she nuzzled into his fur.

"Hinata? What are you still doing here?"

"Kiba?" she asked surprised as she looked up at him. His clothes were filthy and he was covered in sweat. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Where have you been? I didn't see you in any of our classes?"

"Yo, Kiba! Great practice today."

Kiba looked back and smiled, "Maybe Wednesday you'll be able to keep up with me."

Hinata watched the exchange confused. Kiba turned back to Hinata and shrugged.

"What was that about?"

"I kind of signed up for football today. I've been trying out with Coach Jiraiya which is why I wasn't in class."

"Oh..."

There was a bit of an awkward silence as neither really knew what to say. Kiba had always made fun of the jocks. The world had suddenly spun and now Hinata didn't know what to think.

"Uh... So, what are you doing here, Hinata? I thought Shino was going to walk you home."

Hinata looked towards the road, "My father is sending a car for me today and Shino said something about he was needed at home. You don't have to wait with me, Kiba."

He sat down beside her and gave her his best grin, "...And miss my opportunity to have you all to myself?"  
Akamaru barked and Kiba ruffled his fur, "Aside from you boy."

Hinata smiled and moved her bag for him to sit down.

"So, Kiba, what made you decide to try out for the team?"

Kiba looked to the ground as he sat down, "I know what you're thinking. I always made fun of the jocks before. What on earth could have made me want to join the team then?"

Hinata nudged him, "Anything you decide to do, Kiba... I will support you. You are my friend, we grew up together, and you have always tried to protect me."

He looked at her smiling at him and felt his heart lighten. He had been worried about her reaction. He hadn't realized how much until now.

"...But I am curious."

Kiba jumped up and grinned, "I'm good. I'm not just good, Coach Jiraiya said I have a lot of potential and if I work really hard I might could even get a scholarship to college."

Hinata couldn't help but be happy for him, "That's great, Kiba."

"Think of it, Hinata. Me in college. I'm a straight D student. With plans to go to college."

Hinata jumped up and hugged Kiba, "That's wonderful!"

He picked her up and spun her in a circle. Akamaru barking at their feet.

"Hinata."

Ice poured over them and without thinking Kiba placed her behind him protectively.

"Yes, father?" she asked as she stepped to the side so he could see her.

"Is this why you had to stay after school today? To flaunt yourself to this mongrel?"

Kiba balled his hands into fists and Hiashi briefly glanced at him before returning his anger to his oldest daughter.

"No, S-sir. I-I was j-ust waiting for the... the car."

"Get in the car, Hinata, and you..." Hiashi started and stepped closer to Kiba. Kiba clenched his teeth, his hatred for the man apparent. Hinata watched with dread as she watched from the side of the car.

"Ah, Mr. Hyuuga, I've been trying to contact you," came a voice from behind them. They all looked up to see Miss Kurenai smiling from the door of the school. Hinata could tell the smile wasn't real and she blushed in embarrassment.

Hiashi glared at the boy a moment longer before stepping around him to give the teacher a winning smile.

"I don't believe we have met. I am Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father."

"Yes, I know. I've spoken with your secretary several times now. I'm Kurenai Yuhi. I'm Hinata's English teacher," she said and offered her hand.

Hiashi took her offered hand in both of his, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Yuhi. I hope Hinata isn't too much trouble for you. I'm afraid that I don't have enough free time at the moment but perhaps we could speak another time?"

"Actually," she began as he started to turn from her, "I just wanted to thank you for allowing Hinata to tutor another of my students."

"Think nothing of it, now..."

"I was hoping that I could ask a favor from you," she said smoothly as she could tell he was becoming impatient, "You see I need an assistant to help with research. It would mean that Hinata would meet me here at school on the weekends. My friend at the University, Dr. Shikaku Nara, I'm sure you have heard of him, has asked for my help with a project. I can't give the details, you understand, as most of his work benefits the military."

She could tell that he wanted to say no at first but there was hesitation at the mention of Shikaku. He was a household name through out the country.

"I will give it some thought, Miss Yuhi, and will have my secretary deliver my answer. Again, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Hyuuga. You have a very intelligent daughter and I think she will go far."

He nodded and turned on his heel.

"Kiba, Miss Tsunade is waiting for you in her office," Kurenai called from where she stood. She watched as Hiashi and Hinata drove away. Her anger was boiling. As Kiba neared her she stopped him. He looked to her questioningly as she remained silent for a few minutes longer.

"I don't know exactly what has been happening between Hiashi and Hinata. I'm not going to ask because I have a feeling that you wouldn't tell me, Kiba, but I can see how you and Shino care for her," she paused making sure he understood, "I promise you that I am going to do everything in my power to get her away from him."

Kiba looked at her in surprise and he looked hopeful for a moment before he became guarded, "It's better for everyone if you just left things as they are. I better go see the principal now."

Kurenai let him go but she refused to let it be. Looking back out to the road she again felt the rage rise within her. 'Hang in there, Hinata.'

* * *

The car ride home was uncomfortable to say the least but her father hadn't said much to her. Perhaps contemplating whatever Miss Kurenai had said to him.

"You will remember your manners and uphold the Hyuuga reputation for hospitality. We will speak later about this incident."

So, now she was sitting around the table with her family and her father's business partners. They were in deep discussion and it was her duty to smile and nod when the guests looked her way. Was life really supposed to be this way. Wearing a mask all the time? Her father and the other gentlemen left the table to talk business. Hinata stood and began cleaning up after dinner. One day she would be old enough that she could leave without his permission. One day she wouldn't have to fear. Who was she kidding, Hiashi would never let her go.

* * *

"Hiashi, I must say you have a wonderful family."

Hiashi chuckled, "Thank you. You have a good family yourself. That son of yours will grow up to be a fine businessman. I enjoyed meeting him on my last visit."

The man laughed, "He gave you a run for your money."

"His negotiation methods were indeed a match for my own. I wouldn't mind having a son like him to help me run my business."

The other man raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, "I've known you a great many years now, Hiashi. You're thinking of something."

"Just another business transaction, my friend."

"Ah, always the shrewd businessman. Lay your cards on the table."

Hiashi chuckled again, "I'm only suggesting a merger of our two families."

"A marriage, then?"

"Our companies merged into one, strengthened by the bonds of marriage. Our profits would triple."

The other man considered him, "An arranged marriage."

"Your son would in essence be the one to take over from myself after I retire."

Laughter filled the room, "You, retire? I will agree what you are offering is tempting Hiashi but which of your humble daughters would you be proposing to offer my son? She would have to be intelligent to be sure, but she would have to be smart enough to know when to remain silent as well. She would have to be..."

"I've raised both of my daughters. They are indeed Hyuuga blood, my friend," Hiashi said with a smile, "Hinabi would make a fine bride for your son."

"I agree she has shown potential to be a very intelligent woman but she is far too young to marry. Hinata on the other hand is old enough now. We could begin the planning process immediately," the man narrowed his eyes at Hiashi, "Was there another reason why Hinata wouldn't make a fine bride for my son?"

Hiashi appeared to consider this, "I was informed today that Dr. Shikaku Nara requested Hinata's assistance with his current project."

"That just means that Hinata would be the better choice for my son. You wouldn't give my son the lesser of your two daughters would you, Hiashi?"

Hiashi held up his hands in mock apology, "That is not my intention nor did I mean any insult. Either of my daughters would be a prize for your son and I suppose you are right. Hinata would make your son a fine bride. Shall we drink to it?"

"You are a sly man, Hiashi. Sometimes I am not sure whether or not I have gotten the better deal but somehow you always manage to convince me that I have."

Hiashi smiled, "Come, my friend. Tonight we celebrate. Tomorrow we talk details."

* * *

Hinata covered her mouth as she yawned unaware of her father's plans for her. She made her way to her room where she could go to sleep. She hadn't received any warning looks from her father through out dinner which meant that she had behaved well. He would be in meetings all day tomorrow and his partners were going home in the morning. Hopefully tomorrow the sun would bring a better day. She pulled the blankets up to her chin and looked up to the ceiling. Things couldn't possibly get much worse, could they? Besides, Miss Kurenai had told her that Naruto would be meeting her in the library after school tomorrow. Things just had to get better. Tomorrow she would wake up, rush out the door for school to find Shino and Kiba waiting for her. She yawned, tomorrow was going to be better.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kurenai: **Stay strong, Hinata. The winds of change are strong but you are stronger. Just remember your nindo. It may be time for you to take a stand once again. Do not fear the path, for your destination is worth all the hardships you will ever face.

Um, Kurenai?

**Kurenai:** Yes, Jiraiya?

Uh, what are you doing writing in my scrolls?

**Kurenai:** Oh, you see I came to see you about Hinata and well I happened to start reading...

O.O ... So, you started writing?

**Kurenai: **Well, first it was because I was correcting your grammar but then I got caught up in the story and I wanted Hinata to know that there were people out there that care for her.

I understand... but you will have to wait like everyone else.

**Kurenai: **But, you haven't even acknowledged any of your reviews. They're not going to come back and read these stories unless you say something to them as well, like what I did with Hinata.

*scratches chin* Hmmm, I suppose you're right. I do so love reading my reviews. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside...like sake.

**Kurenai:** You are hopeless.


	5. 3 O'Clock And All Is Well?

Hinata rushed out the front door but looking either way she could see neither Kiba or Shino. That was strange. At least one of them had always walked her to school. She hoped they were okay as she slowly walked to school by herself, occasionally looking over her shoulder to see if maybe they were just running late.

* * *

"You were supposed to walk with Hinata this morning!"

"Why didn't you?" Shino replied to an angry Kiba.

"I... Hinata! Hey!"

Shino turned as Kiba moved around him to their friend. Shino followed.

"Hi guys," she said with a soft smile.

"I am sorry, Hina. I should have waited for you this morning."

"It's no big deal, Shino. You don't always have to walk with me."

Kiba hugged Hinata as he glared over her head at Shino.

"Um, I have to get to class but I would like to talk to you guys during lunch. Both of you."

"Sure thing, Hinata," Kiba said and kissed her on her cheek.

"I will be there as well," Shino said and they both watched her head towards class.

"What do you think she wants to talk about?" Kiba asked as they stood side by side.

Shino glanced at him before looking her direction again, "I imagine that Hinata wants to know about our strange behavior."

Kiba looked at him questioning.

"Yesterday I arrived late to class, and you didn't show up to any of your classes. Neither of us waited to walk with her this morning after walking with her everyday since grade school. What is she supposed to think?" Shino asked and followed after Hinata as Kiba worried. _What was she thinking?_

* * *

Lunch time came around and Hinata sat in their usual place waiting for her friends to show. After a time she heard someone approach.

Smiling, "About time you guys showed up. I was beginning to worry."

She stood and started brushing herself off, "What took you guys-"

"You must have been expecting Kiba and Shino. Sorry, I just- Hinata!"

He said and rushed over to her as she looked like she was going to faint again. He held onto her arm as she seemed to steady herself.

"Here, let's sit down," he said with a smile and she nodded.

"I'm s-sorry. I j-just wasn't ex-expecting to see y-you," she managed as she blushed crimson.

Naruto looked at her strangely, "Hey, I got a question," she looked over at him beneath her bangs, "How come you don't stutter around your friends?"

Her eyes widened and she looked anywhere but at him as she poked her two index fingers together.

"I..I only st-stutter wh-en I..."

"Hey, Hinata, sorry we're late," came from behind them and the two of them turned to see Kiba and Shino approaching.

Naruto grinned at them and stood before offering a hand to Hinata.

"Maybe we can finish our conversation after school today."

Hinata nodded accepting his hand hesitantly.

"Later guys," Naruto said and moved back towards the building.

"He wasn't bothering you was he, Hina?" Shino asked in concern.

"No. No. He was just... actually he nev-never said why he came out."

Kiba looked to Shino, "So, uh, what did you want to talk to us about?"

Hinata looked at the both of them and smiled sadly, "I know something is going on between the two of you. I have been trying to think if I said something or..."

"Don't. Don't think it's you, Hina," Kiba said as he and Shino moved in for a group hug.

"Then why?" she asked as tears threatened to spill.

Shino sighed as he rubbed Hinata's back. She had always been sensitive, "Friends sometimes have spats. It doesn't mean that we don't like each other. There's just something that we seem to be disagreeing on."

"Not anymore," Kiba said and met Shino's eyes so that he understood that he meant it. Shino gave him a smirk and looked at him from behind his sunglasses.

"We apologize for worrying you, but from here on out things are going to get better."

"We promise you," Kiba said and Hinata could feel that something had passed between the two of them.

"That makes me happy," she said with a smile.

Kiba ruffled her hair, "How about some lunch?"

"That sounds good."

"You plan to share your canine biscuits?" Shino asked with a brow raised.

"Only if you have some chocolate covered grasshoppers to go with them," Kiba shot back and Hinata watched her boys. She sighed, 'Finally.' Her world was beginning to return to normal. They were bantering just like before.

"What reason would I dip grasshoppers in chocolate?" Shino asked indignantly.

Hinata began to laugh, covering her mouth as Shino looked at her.

"See even she thinks it would be a good idea. Doggy biscuit?"

Hinata nearly fell over giggling as Kiba pulled out mini-sandwiches in the shape of dog treats. Even Shino snorted and covered his laughter with a cough. Kiba grinned showing his teeth and bit into a sandwich.

* * *

Hinata felt at ease for the first time in a few days. In just a few minutes she would be making her way to the library where she would be tutoring Naruto. The day may have started out a little rough but it was definitely getting better.

Kiba ran down the hallways on nearly all fours barking madly. Hinata turned just as Kiba scooped her up into a bear hug.

"Hinata run away with me," he demanded as she giggled helplessly. A slight blush on her cheeks as other students stared at them.

"Put her down ruffian," came a quiet command that they both knew as Shino. Kiba turned slowly as he set her down on her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and stared at Shino over her shoulder.

"Name one good reason why I should?"

"Only one? Very well. You have no class."

"Oh yeah?" Kiba asked as he switched which shoulder he was looking over, "Maybe Hinata doesn't like classy guys."

She giggled quietly enjoying their game.

"I am certain she doesn't like guys with dog breath either."

"Wait a minute-"

"Or fleas."

"Hey!" Kiba said and felt more than heard Hinata's laughter. He grinned to Shino.

"So, Shino and I are going to go hang out for a bit while you tutor, dig some holes, hide some bones, but we're gonna come back and walk you home, is that okay?"

She nodded and watched the two of them head towards the doors. She shook her head. Such an unlikely pair. Grabbing her books she made her way to the library.

* * *

"Not that I am unsatisfied by your change of heart but I am curious as to why the sudden change."

Kiba put his hands in his pockets, "I had a run in with Hiashi yesterday."

Shino lifted one eyebrow in question.

"He had sent a car to pick up Hinata."

"It is not the first time he has picked her up from school. Why should this time be any different?"

"I don't know but I got a really bad feeling about this one. Something's not right."

"In in any case, where do we go from here?" Shino asked.

"Miss Kurenai I think would help us. She was there when he came to pick her up."

"Lady Tsunade would assist us as well but as I told her, the timing must be delicate. We don't want to move too soon, but I trust your instincts and think it should be as soon as we can guarantee Hinata's safety."

"Okay, since we agree on that much, who should we go to first?"

* * *

"Hey, Hinata! You know Sasuke and Sakura, right?"

Hinata nodded and gave a quiet, "Hello."

Sasuke looked the other direction and Sakura smiled.

"I hope you have plenty of patience because it's going to take a lot to teach this knucklehead anything."

"Come on, Sakura. Let's leave the idiot to do his homework."

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"Okay, Sasuke," Sakura said and followed Sasuke out of the library much like, Hinata thought, a puppy.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned at her.

"So, shall we get started."

Hinata was still standing at the door and she mentally shook herself and blushed.

"S-sure."

Naruto gave her a grin, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Hinata."

She liked the way he said her name. It made her feel warm all over. She blushed a deeper shade of red and moved slowly beside him sitting down at a table.

"W-what p-art are you hav-having trouble with?" she asked as she set her books on the table.

"There's that stutter again. You know you never did get to finish telling me why it is that you only seem to stutter around other people."

"W-we should prob-probably fo-focus on... the... the..."

Naruto, thankfully agreed, "You're probably right. I mean, like I said, I could use all the help I can get."

Hinata managed to get through the whole hour without embarrassing herself to much. They packed up their bags and started for the entrance.

"Thanks again, Hinata. I have a real hard time sometimes but the way you explain it, it makes it seem so simple."

They stopped just outside the doors. Hinata turned to Naruto.

"So, h-how often d-do you think y-you n-eed to be t-tutored?" she asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I suppose it all depends on how often you think I need it. What do you think Hinata? How much time could you stand spending with me?"

She blushed crimson, "T-tuesdays and Th-th-thursdays?"

Naruto looked at her oddly as she poked her index fingers together and looked at the ground.

"That sounds great. Uh, hey, Hinata, are you okay? You look like you might have a fever," he said and placed a hand on her forehead. Hinata was sure steam was coming out of her ears.

A student walked back behind them and rolled their eyes, "It's cause she likes you dimwit!"

Hinata hadn't thought she could turn any redder and suddenly she felt lightheaded. Naruto's eyes seemed to almost pop out of his head.

"So, that's why you always seem to stutter around me," he said quietly. Hinata wanted to sink into the ground and disappear.

"I-I-I g-got-ta to... to … to... g-go," she rushed but before she could retreat Naruto stopped her with a gentle palm to her cheek.

"Well, let's try this," he said and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Hinata widened her eyes in surprise before they slowly closed as she enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers.

He leaned back and looked at her. Hinata was in a daze as she touched her lips, her eyes unfocused. Naruto smiled lopsided, "I'd like to try that again."

She managed to focus for a moment before Naruto placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her towards him as he kissed her a second time.

Fireworks seemed to explode behind Hinata's eyes. Naruto was... was...

"Hinata!" came a voice behind them that had the same effect as throwing a bucket of ice water on her. Naruto immediately noticed the difference and looked passed her to see who it was that had called her name.

"Hey, Neji," Naruto said, "what's up?"

"Hinata, it's time to go," was all he said and Hinata stood grabbing her bag.

Naruto started to say something and watched as Kiba jumped on top of the side wall howling. Everyone stopped as he started to growl. Neji sneered at him. Hinata looked behind Neji to see Shino leaning against the wall.

"Mutt," Neji said as if it were the vilest word he could think of.

"What's the matter Neji-boy? You're not afraid you could get rabies are you? Cause you know, I've had most of my shots," Kiba taunted and jumped down to stand in front of Hinata. Hinata hid behind him.

"He could be worried that he might get fleas," came from Shino causing Neji to realize he might be outnumbered.

Kiba smirked, "From who? You or me?"

"Touche," Shino said before addressing Neji, "Run along home, Errand Boy."

"Shino and I can walk Hinata home."

Neji glared at them, "Oh my, Cousin, you keep such poor company. Perhaps I should have a talk with-"

Kiba rushed forward and grabbed Neji up by the front of his coat, "You don't want to finish that sentence or I may send you home in a doggy bag."

"Kiba!" Hinata cried out. Shino moved to her side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry, Hina, we are just having a friendly conversation," Shino said and looked over to Neji, "Right, Neji?"

"Whatever," he said and pushed Kiba away from him, "Hiashi wants you home immediately, Hinata, and you might want to put a muzzle on your friend here before someone puts him down."

Kiba growled. Naruto watched the whole exchange a little more than confused.

"Let's go, Hinata," Kiba said and grabbed her bag from the ground. Hinata looked over her shoulder at Naruto and blushed slightly, for a very different reason than before. This time she was actually embarrassed.

Shino started walking with her and Kiba walked backwards a bit pointing at Naruto as if in warning that he was next.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hinata's first kiss with Naruto. Of course someone had to point it out to him that she liked him. He really is a knucklehead. There's no hope for that boy I swear.

**Naruto: **Hey! I heard that!

So you did. What are you doing here, Naruto? We don't have practice until tomorrow.

**Naruto: **Well, I kind of wanted your advice on something.

I knew one day you would come to me for girl advice.

**Naruto: **Get real, Pervy Sage. Like I would ever ask you for girl advice. You are the biggest pervert there is.

So, true, but one day you will realize my genius, my disciple.

**Naruto: **On second thought, nevermind.

*Watches Naruto walk away* And now that he's gone I can get back to my research. *Grin*


	6. It's Time

Hinata chewed on her lip. Her father wanted her home right away. That was bad enough but Kiba threatening Neji, Neji threatening to tell Hiashi that she was hanging out with Kiba and Shino. There would be nothing left of her if he took away her support. What had she ever done to her cousin? Then there was the kiss... two kisses. She blushed remembering. It was going to be okay, she took a deep breath. With everything she had been through she could face whatever was coming and here definitely was a storm brewing.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of her house, at the steps in front. Looking over her shoulder she smiled weakly at her two friends who stared back with worried eyes. Squaring her shoulders, she lifted her head up high, and headed up the steps as if she was marching off to war.

"There's my beautiful daughter now," Hiashi said with a smile and Hinata nearly tripped. She recovered smoothly and smiled slightly.

"Hinata, come in to the den," came her father's voice. Hinata wary made her way closer.

"My, she really is beautiful, Hiashi," came another man's voice. She recognized him from the dinner meeting. She acknowledged his compliment with a nod.

"Yes, I agree," came a new voice, younger, Hinata looked over to him, "She will make a beautiful bride."

Hinata felt queasy. She felt she was missing something important. That these men in front of her knew something that she didn't. The young one walked over to her and walked around her like he was doing an appraisal. It made Hinata's skin crawl.

"Alright, Father. I agree to the proposal," he smiled lecherously at Hinata.

Everything inside of her screamed RUN. Her legs seemed to be filled with lead and she looked her father's direction almost as if in a daze. Things were starting to click together. Beautiful. Bride. Proposal. She saw her father in a new light of horror...

"Hinata, I would like you to meet..."

Something in her snapped. Her fear of her father was no longer enough to stop her. She turned and ran back down the hallway. She hit the door, heard it slam against the outer part of the house, and jumped off the front porch.. If she had stopped to think about what she had just done she might of collapsed in despair but she didn't. Fear crept back over her as she heard footsteps behind her and she pushed herself harder, faster. Hinata didn't stop to look back and she didn't even really see where she was running to.

A hand grabbed hold of her arm and she screamed as swung her leg around catching someone in the side. The person held on to her, hugging her to them as they dropped to the ground. Noise rushed in on Hinata and she hadn't realized it had been missing until she heard Kiba's voice.

"Shhh, Hinata, it's me."

"Breathe, Hinata," came from Shino as he rubbed her back. Akamaru whimpered by their feet. Hinata collapsed against him in tears. They stayed that way until Hinata fell asleep.

Shino pulled out his cellphone and handed it to Kiba.

"We no longer have the luxury of being delicate. Make the call."

Kiba nodded and lifted Hinata into Shino's arms. He dialed the number and looked over at his two best friends.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other end of the line. Kiba took a deep breath. There was no going back once they took this step. She would go back to Hiashi over his dead body.

"She's in trouble."

"Is she with you? Where are you right now?"

Kiba looked around them and finding the closest address he rattled that off to her.

"You stay right there. I'm coming to pick you up."

Kurenai pulled up to where they were. Her heart went out to them as she saw Kiba stand first. Shino lifted Hinata to him and they made their way to her car. She stepped out and opened the door for them. Laying her gently in the front seat, Kiba buckled her up and then he and Shino got in the back seat. Nothing was said as she drove to her home. When they arrived the boys were surprised a bit by Asuma sitting on the porch smoking. He stood as they parked and made his way to the car. Kiba looked at Kurenai.

"It's okay. Asuma is with me."

The man in question opened the door and unbuckled her before lifting her out of the car.

"You could have at least put your cigarette out before doing that," Shino said and Asuma shrugged before carrying her inside.

After Kurenai tucked Hinata into a spare room she made her way back to the living room where she had left the three boys who were currently staring at each other.

"Perhaps you boys would like something to drink. Asuma, would you mind?"

"Sure," he said and went towards the kitchen.

Sitting down on the couch, Kurenai motioned for them to take a seat.

"Now, how about we start at the beginning."

The boys looked at each other.

"I will do everything in my power to help but you guys have to help me as well."

"The issue is not that we are not wanting to explain the situation, Miss Kurenai. It is more what could we tell you that Hinata will not get upset over our telling."

"Something happened today. We don't know what yet, but it was bad enough that Hinata herself ran away. You know her, Miss Kurenai, Hinata would not have defied her father. She was too afraid."  
Kurenai nodded as Asuma came back in with drinks, "Agreed. I saw with my own eyes the way she reacts when he is around. Tell me, boys. It's time to come clean."

So they did. Slowly at first. Each dodging around but as she sat there quietly listening the whole story poured out of them. The anger radiated off of them as they told of her bruises, the weeks she spent out of school and of the real reasons why. Kurenai had known it was bad, she hadn't realized how bad or she would have snapped Hiashi's neck the first day she had seen him. Even Asuma was showing his anger by the end of their story.

The room was quiet. Kurenai seemed to be struggling with her temper as she searched for something to say. Asuma snapped a cigarette in half without realizing it. Kiba and Shino waited but to everyone's surprise it wasn't Kurenai who spoke up.

"I can't go back."

All four looked to her in surprise. Her face was stained with tears but Kurenai was pleased to see there was fight in her eyes.

"Well, of course not. There's no way any of us would let you go back to that hell hole," Kurenai said and Hinata was too exhausted to even blush. These two teachers knew her story. Knew what she had been through, she would die if either of them looked at her in pity.

"What did he do, Hinata?" Shino asked as he went to her. For once she kept him at arm's length. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She grabbed his hand instead.

"My father... has made a business deal. One that involves me marrying his partner's son."

"How archaic," from Shino.

Kiba growled and Asuma slammed his fist on the table, "Like hell."

Kurenai's eyes seemed to glow red with anger.

"Hinata, I would like you to stay with me."

Hinata looked at Kurenai expecting to see the pity but instead she saw something else. Something she didn't understand. She nodded.

"Good. Tomorrow I will go and collect your things."

Hinata's eyes widened, "But..."

"No. No buts. Tomorrow I will collect your things. I understand the nature of your father a hell of a lot better than I did a few hours ago. You are coming to live with me and hell hath no fury if that man tries to step in my way."

Hinata was too drained to argue. She squeezed Shino's hand.

"We would like to stay with her, Miss Kurenai. At least for tonight."

Hinata looked too hopeful for Kurenai to say no. She nodded and showed the boys where they could sleep knowing full well they would not stay there. As she left them in the spare room she returned to Asuma.

"We're in for one hell of a fight."

"If he's smart he won't pick one with me."

"I would already venture a guess by everything we've heard tonight that her father isn't that intelligent."

"We can't lose this fight, Asuma. We can't or I fear what might happen to that girl."

"Let's not think any more about it tonight. Tomorrow when we wake up we will figure out the best way to go about this."

"Always with the strategy."

"It worked on you didn't it?"

"Not from anything you had planned out," she said as she laughed.

He coughed, "Yes, well," he pulled her into his lap, "I always had a back up plan didn't I?"

She shook her head and smiled as he caught her chin leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Hiashi sat in the den in the dark. Glaring into the blackness, his rage at how Hinata had embarrassed him today stirred within him. Luckily, he had smoothed it over with pre-wedding jitters. He had warned her the last time she had attempted to defy him. Perhaps he had been too lenient as of late. When he had her back he was make sure she remembered exactly who was in charge of this family. The wedding may have to be put off for a few months but she would do as he told her to. He pressed a button on the intercom.

"Yes, sir?"

"Send for Neji"

"Right away, sir."

Neji entered the room and stood before him.

"You called for me?"

Hiashi looked at Neji, his brother's son. His nephew.

"You will bring her to me."

Neji glared at him, "Yes, sir."

He knew Neji hated him. They both knew Hiashi had only taken him in because his last name was Hyuuga. The fact he was his brother's son meant nothing to him. In a way Neji envied Hinata though it was unlikely the genius knew it himself. Neji turned on his heel and left Hiashi with his dark thoughts. If things had been different... but no, life had already dealt his hand. His only choice was to play what he had been given.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hear battle music. Anyone else hear battle music? It's time for someone to make a stand. Who will it be? Now, if you will excuse me I need to continue my research as Kakashi has been bugging me for my new book. He has all of my books and somehow got a rough copy of my next one. Hmmm, maybe I should have a chat with Naruto as I'm pretty sure that he is the culprit.


End file.
